The Lion and the Lamb
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: "Everyone is always on the lamb's side, never the lion's. For all they know, all the bloody lion wanted was for the bloody lamb to love him back!" "Maybe the lion should've spoken up?" "Maybe he did, Maybe he always has."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is the new version. I've tweaked the plot and deleted the other chapters before this... I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em>"The only way to save her, is to forget her."<em>

_"I don't __******want** ****to forget her."_

_"Then concentrate, what is your happiest memory you've ever had..."_

_"Her... she's my favorite memory."_

_"Then __******concentrate**.**** Think of her and say the spell****."****_

_"When? Where do I begin?"_

_"The start, all the way back... Remember the second it all began to the second it ended... NOW!"_

* * *

><p>A tall, thin and gangling fiery red-head boy sat patiently at the Three Broomsticks, his fingers tapping the table. Another boy, sat across from him. His always untidy black hair hung low enough to cover a scar on his forhead. Two half-empty cups of Butterbeer sat on the table in between them.<p>

There was laughter around them, but the two boys took no part in it. They were here for a purpose, and wouldn't stop until the purpose was completed.

The doors to the Three Broomsticks opened, and their victim walked in. He laughed at something his friend said, and sat and talked to him at a table in the corner of the room. The two boys waited for their moment to strike. The victim soon got up, his Butterbeer cup empty and in need of re-filling. The two boys stood, their moment was **now**.

You would find the scene odd. Two boys who were somewhat considered hereos, cornering the boy with the stone grey eyes. The two boys bound the boys hands and threw an invisibility blanket over him. They dragged him out and away from Hogsmeade, and to the Shrieking Shack. The blond boy's cries were blocked out with a simple silencing charm as they dragged the boy into the ugly, plain room inside and threw him to the floor.

"_Who in bloody Merlin's name, do you think you are?_" Draco Malfoy exclaimed. He pushed the invisiblity blanket off of himself, and looked up at Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

Ron placed the tip of his wand under Draco's neck. "Stand." He commanded.

Draco obeyed, eyeing Harry and Ron cautiously. "What is the matter with you two?" He asked.

Ron pushed Draco against the wall. "OW!" Draco exclaimed. He hadn't done anything to the two boys that day, so he had no idea what was going on. What _was_ going on?

Ron chained Draco's ankles to the wall. He was only allowed to step a single step before going too far. Having his hand bound behind him helped no little. Harry yanked Draco's wand from his robe.

"What in bloody vermin is going on!" Draco exclaimed.

"You are to make an unbreakable vow." Ron said, no emotion in his voice, or on his face. He stared at Draco like he was possessed, which he was. He was possessed with the drive to get the job done.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You. Are. To. Make. The. Unbreakable. Vow." Ron said slowly, a hint of annoyance on his face.

"No." Draco said simpily.

Ron pushed his wand to Draco's neck once again. "Why me?" Draco asked.

Harry pushed Ron away from Draco. "Look, I know you are a nasty, pureblood, know-it-all, jerkface PRAT, but deep down, you have a heart, and don't even deny it. Today, you will make the unbreakable vow to me. You will protect Hermione Granger with your _life_ as the war with Voldemort approaches. Understand?" Harry said.

"You want me to protect _Granger_?" Draco asked in disbilief.

"You heard me." The messy haired boy said. His wand was trained on the boy with the stone grey eyes.

"No. NO WAY AM I EVER GOING TO PROTECT THAT MUDBLOOD!" Draco exclaimed.

"You do it, or die." Ron said, his wand coming to rest it's tip on Draco's chest.

With two wands forced upon him, Draco panicked. "Why would she even need protecting? She's bloody brilliant! With you by her side, nothing will touch her bushy head!" He exclaimed. The words came out on their own. Half of them he didn't even regonize.

"You're wrong. She does need help. She acts as if nothing can touch her, but she secretly is still in need of guidance. We all are." Harry said, his head held high.

"What makes you think _I_ can protect her." Draco asked.

"Come on, Draco! We know you're a prat, but you're a bloody brilliant one!" Ron said. Draco didn't know what to say. He was being complimented and insulted at the same time.

"Look Draco," Harry began, lowering his wand, as well as Ron's. "We need your help. We know you are definetly not the first person to put our trust in, but I know that we can trust you."

"No." Draco said.

"Stop being such a prat and protect the bloody Gryffindor Princess!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry looked at him wierdly. "Come on. You know everyone calls her that." Ron said, blankly.

Harry nodded and turned toward Draco once again. "Will you do it?" He asked.

Draco swallowed as a wand was brought to his throat. "Yes." He squeaked out.

Harry gripped Draco's wrist, and Draco did the same to Harry's wrist. "Do you, Draco Malfoy, promise the Unbreakable Vow, to Harry Potter, to protect Hermione Jean Granger with your own life, no matter the circumstances?" Ron asked.

"I do." Draco squeaked out. Ron drew a line of fire with his wand, connecting the two's wrist. Blood spilled from the two's wrist, as the line encircled them together.

Draco yanked his hand back, rubbing his wrist. The wounds closed, but thin scar lines remained.

"What did I just do?" Draco asked himself.

He got no response. For the freckled and messy-haired boys were gone, their mission complete.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just to inform ya'll once again, these are the rewritten chapters. The plot has been changed, and although there will be humor, there won't be as much. Now without further aduo, on to the story! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><span>Lion and the Lamb<span>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><em>"It's tragic and fits perfectly into our <em>**twisted**_ story. So, Brava to us! I was so dumb that I didn't realize we were heading for a fall. This novel... it doesn't get a happy ending. Just cold hard sweat and tears."_

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger's eyes popped open and her mouth emitted a loud scream.<p>

They were back.

The dreams.

The _nightmares._

The **warnings.**

What kind of warnings were they anyway? They didn't even tell her what was coming, when it was, or even how.

Some warning that is.

The brown eyed witch stood and tiptoed to the bathroom, where she completely broke down. Tears fell down her cheeks like that of a waterfall. Once she finally stopped crying, she shook like a mad woman, unable to stop. She stood, shaking, and gripped the countertop. She looked at herself in the mirror, and sighed.

Run.

It was just one word. One _very _powerful word.

She'd always be running in some kind of forest in her dreams. Somewhere, to someone.

Who?

* * *

><p>Summer had dwiddled to an end, and Draco Malfoy stood on Platform 9 and three-quarters, a grim expression on his face. He eyed the people around him like they were aliens, taking in their appearences like he had never seen something like them before.<p>

He caught sight of a red-head, and growled. _Stupid Weasel_, he thought, shoving his way through the crowd and onto the train. No one was there to say farwell to him. Not a parent, an uncle, an aunt, or even a friend. They were much to busy for that kind of thing.

Draco opened the door to the Head's compartment. Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkison, Alice Rila, Tommy Williams, Destiny Thompson, Chad Carroll, and surprisingly, Neville Longbottom, were already there, sitting down. Two people from each house had been chosen for Heads this year, rather than two, all part of Dumbledore's brilliant plan. Draco sat down next to Neville, who stared at him.

"Look away, Longbottom." He muttered, not even bothering to look at him. He opened his book, but didn't bother reading. Looking over the top of it, he watched Hermione Granger fiddle with her skirt. It was no shock she was Gryffindor Head. Anyone else would have been proposterous!

She looked out the window, as the train lurched forward, and stared at the waving parents. She was confident, kind, and brave. _Why the hell does she need my help, _Draco couldn't help but wonder.

The compartment door opened, and Harry Potter's head popped in. He smiled kindly at Neville and Hermione, before nodding at me. "Malfoy, I need a word."

"No. Go away." Draco muttered, pretending to read.

"Stop being a baby." Harry hissed, venom burning on his tongue.

Draco growled, but stood up and followed the Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die down and into an empty compartment. The two sat in complete silence, until the door opened and in walked Ronald Weasley. He sat down next to Harry.

"We've come to discuss a serious matter." Harry said.

"No shit."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I suppose you must be wondering what you're protecting Hermione from. Well, truth be told, we don't know. But something bad is coming... to get her. We don't know who, when, or how, just that it is."

"Well, thanks for that bucket load of information... not." Draco muttered.

Ron glared. "We're just trying to include you. We've informed the Order of our meeting, and they think you're the perfect person for the job to. No one know what's right. And despite my thoughts years prior to this, I know your heartwill expect _Draco Malfoy_ to protect Mudblood Granger. Sirius has asked that you come to the next Order meeting."

"Um... no." Draco muttered, standing up. "I didn't want this. You two baboons forced me into it. I was enjoying a nice summer day and you had to kidnapp me and make me promise to protect someone! And now, you want me to come to the Order of the Pheonix's meetings? You two must be complete dolts. It's a good thing you have Granger or else you would have NOT passed first year."

"Oh shut-up, Malfoy! You have to come."

"If I come, any information you give to me, I could deliver directly to Voldemort." Draco said.

"YOU JUST SAID HIS NA-" Ron began but Harry cut him off, looking impressed. "You can say his name."

"Yes, just like I can say yours." Draco said.

Harry nodded. "We know you can tell him, but you won't. You're a smart boy, Draco, you wants to see this war end. To see _him_ end. Not rise." He said.

Ron nodded beside him. "Now, _get out."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

><p><em>"You know what I really hate about Mondays? I hate that every morning I wake up, she's in the common room, <em>__**reading**_. She refuses to go out with me because she rather spend time with her book. She might as well be Mrs. Hogwarts: A History.___

* * *

><p>"Well... this is interesting." Hermione muttered as she and the other seven Heads entered their common room.<p>

The room had each of the four houses flags on the mantel above a giant fireplace. One gold couch sat across from a silver couch with a coffee table in the middle. Two spiral staircases were calling the seventh years names, but they stood their ground, and waited for their Headmaster as they had been ordered to, five minutes prior.

He swept into the room, a goofy smile on his face. "Ah, my Heads. I congradulate you all on making it this far. You eight are perhaps the brightest in your year."

Draco looked at Neville. Gryffindors must be really stupid if he was one of the birghtest in his House.

"Now, I assume you'd like to explore where you'll be living for the next year, but allow me to give you a tour. This, as you can see, is your common room. Through that door there is a small kitchen. All of your favorite treats have been stacked up in the pantry. Now, if you would please follow me up the left staircase." Dumbledor said, smiling at them as he began to climb the stairs. They led to a hallway, overlooking the common room on the right and the doors on the left. The first door, had Chad Carroll's, a Hufflepuff, name across the top. "Your room, Mr. Carroll."

Chad nodded, and followed the rest of the group to the next door. "Pansy Parkinson, this will be your room, and beside you will be Neville Longbottom." Dumbledore said, nodding at the two. "There are two bathrooms on this side of the Head's dormitry and I trust that you'll share." The group followed the wise man down the stairs and toward a hallway leading out from the common room. There were three rooms, all belonging to

Alice Rila, Tommy Williams, and Destiny Thompson. He took them up the right staircase, and showed Hermione and Draco to their rooms. "Hogwarts has been around a mighty long time, and the responsibilities of Heads are not loose ones. The power you have been given has been bestowed upon you for good reason. I trust you not to abuse it."

He smiled, "Now, I'm going to tell you all a bit of a secret. You can not tell anyone, and if you think you may be tempted to do so, I suggest you leave now." He raised an eyebrow, questioning them. When no one ran off screaming, he said, "Hogwarts has bestowed special crystals since the beginning. Each Head recieves one. I will trust you wear it at all times. As for what it does, you'll have to find out."

He walked to Chad and placed a black crytal on his neck. He moved to Neville, and placed a green one on his neck. He moved down the line, placing different crystals on each of their necks. Hermione was pleased that she had been given a light light light blue. It was quite beautiful. Draco had been given nothing.

"I believe, Mr. Malfoy, your's is quite different." Dumbledore said, smiling at him. He pulled out a ring, that changed colors fast as lighting when on Draco's finger.

"Is it a mood ring or something?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore laughed while Draco seemed to be puzzled on the term 'mood-ring'. "Well, Mr. Malfoy will have to find that out for himself. Now, let's go eat, shall we?"

Everyone nodded, and their Headmaster smiled, walking past Draco and ruffling his hair.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat between Ron and Harry at dinner and discussed classes with Ginny. When the last bit of her food had been ate, and the last sip of her drink, drunk, she waited for Dumbledore to give his speech.<p>

The old man stood, and smiled kindly at the students. He went over the fact that the Forbidden Forest was indeed forbidden and people really needed to stop going in there. He annouced the Head's names, and annouced the new DADA teacher. A man, scars layering his face, stood and bowed, as Dumbledore said his name.

"What's his name?" Harry asked.

"Professor Black."

"Like Sirius Black?"

"No, he's not related to Sirius... I think." Hermione muttred. Everyone related to Sirius seemed to be a bit racist towards anyone not labled a pureblood.

Once Dumbledore finished his speech, everyone was dismissed. Hermione ran to the Gryffindor first years. Neville was waiting for her, a small smile on his face.

Together, the two Heads led the first years through the castle and to the Gryffindor tower. The small children giggled in amazment. A small bushy haired girl tugged on Hermione's robes.

"Excuse me." She said.

Hermione looked at her. She looked like she had when she was younger, although her eyes were green. "Yes?"

"Will you tell that one big guy I said thank-you."

"Who?"

"The really pretty one."

"Pretty one?" Hermione asked, staring at the girl.

"Yah, he's really pretty. I was walking in and some mean boy came up to me and insulted my blood status, but then the pretty boy came and told him to shove off. I saw you walk in with him in the Great Hall." The little girl said.

"Neville?"

The little scrunched her nose. "Ew."

Hermione laughed. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you could be talking about. Was it Chad?"

"No."

"Tommy?"

"Uh... no."

"_Draco?"_

"YES! That's his name. The man with the beard said it in the Great Hall."

"Draco Malfoy helped you?" Hermione asked the girl in bewilderment. She told the Fat Lady the password, and students began to file into the Gryffindor common room. The little girl stayed behind and talked to Hermione.

"Yes, he was really nice." The girl said.

"What's your name?"

"Mickayla."

"I'll tell Draco you said thank-you, Mickayla." Hermione said, smiling at her.

Mickayla handed Hermione a flower. She smiled, and skipped inside the Gryffindor common room. Hermione turned, and began walking toward the Head's common room, walking down a vacant corrider.

She dropped her flower, "No!" She exclaimed.

Across the wall, written in red letters was one word.

_Run._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I honestly didn't mean to scare you all, I didn't even think it was scary. I was going for suspense... MWHAHAHA! Anyway, if you do comment, please tell me what scare you and why. I felt very flattered when I read your all's comments. They made me blush... Haha, I'm suh a dork. Anyway, I hope you don't pee yourself while reading this chapter! Oh, and for those previous readers that had read the humor version of this, before I decided to delete it, don't worry... Draco will still be poking people with his wand. =P**

* * *

><p><em>"Don't use one-liner clichés on me, darling; they're all pointless lines thought up by humans who thought they could change the world. A small group of people can't change anything, especially when led by a futile leader."<em>

* * *

><p>Hermione did not tell a soul of what she had seen the night prior. After calming down, she had performed a quick cleaning spell and ran off quickly. She made it back to the Head dormitry before any other Heads had, and quickly ran to the bathroom. She took a long shower, trying to calm her nerves.<p>

It didn't help.

Fully dressed in her pajamas, she made her way into the small kitchen. She began fixing herself some hot chocolate.

She nearly screamed when a voice called out, "Wow, even when going to bed, you dress like a nun."

She wirled around to look at Tommy "Tom" Williams. He smirked a Ravenclaw smirk, which had not nothing on a Slytherin smirk. Hermione huffed, sipping her hot chocolate. "Shove off, Tommy." She muttered.

"Nobody calls me Tommy anymore." Tom hissed.

"I just did." Hermione replied. She pushed past him and ran smack dab into Draco Malfoy. "Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, stepping back and staring at Draco soaked shirt.

He tightened his jaw. "It's fine, Granger." He muttered, as he attempted to wipe off the hot chocolate.

"Uh... Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"You're a wizard."

Draco metally slapped himself, as he pulled out his wand. He said a simple spell and his robe was clean. He smiled, and looked behind Hermione. "Hello Tommy, did you bribe Dumbledore into becoming a Head?" He asked, disgust evident in his voice.

Hermione smiled. If there was someone that she hated more than Draco, it was most definetly Tom Williams. The git should've been in Slytherin.

"Draco... What an unpleasent surprise." Tom said, smirking at him. He walked past the two of them, making sure to ram his shoulder into Draco's as he passed.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked back at Hermione. He had completly forgotten why he had come in here after she had spilt her hot chocolate on him. "Listen, Granger, I was wondering if you would like to have a truce this year, considering that we're living together." He said, sighing inwardly. In no way did he want to have a truce with her. He enjoyed making her life miserable and took every chance he got, but the Weasel had suggested it before he had come to the Head Dormitory.

She stared at him for a long time, before offering her hand. "Okay, but if you do anything stupid, I'm hexing you into next week."

"Good to know where you stand."

* * *

><p>Draco opened his bedroom door, sliding into his room. His room was large. <em>Very <em>large. He was shocked at the amount of space he had, and wondered if everyone had this same space as he did.

He slid across the room and to his closet. His clothes had already been put away inside, therefore, there was no reason to unpack. He felt a tug on his hand as he opened the closet door. His new ring shined brightly then dimmed, like it was winking. He felt another tug and stepped into his closet. His hand landed on the wall and he heard a crack. He stepped back and noticed that his wall, was not a wall, but a door.

He knew that Dumbledore had said Hogwarts was old, but was it really possible for Draco to find something like this so soon?

He took off his ring and put it in his pocket, so not to damage it. He said a spell and the wall moved aside, revealing a long staircase. "Lumos." He muttered, stepping on the first stair. It was only a minute or two later that he found himself in a new room. It looked like a library.

He moved to the wall, and trailed the book's spines will his fingers. The titles didn't look like normal books. He tugged one off and opened it.

It looked like a foreign language, nothing like Draco had ever seen. Being a Malfoy, he was forced to learn English, French, Latin, Italian, Chinese, and even Hebrew fluently. But the words on the page were so forgien to his eyes it was irritating. He slammed the book shut and threw it back on the shelf. He quickly made his way out of the room, eager to go to bed.

Too bad he didn't notice the ghost in the corner, waving like a mad man, trying to get his attention. Eh, Malfoy's were clever, not observant.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for any grammer mistakes. I hope you enjoy! I'm trying not to make this scary, but the next chapter might be a bit scary, but I may change some of it to make it less. It really depends. Tell me what you would like. Now, onto this chapter, which isn't scary at all. It's actually quite silly. =P**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Turn to page ninety-four and begin." Snape commanded his class.<p>

Everyone obeyed, flipping open their books and gathering the materials needed. Hermione felt something hit her head, and turned.

Tom had been throwing paper balls at her. She huffed and turned around. She desperetly wished that Harry or Ron were in her class, but she had taken Advanced Potions, which required a large amount of skill. She began to start the assignment, ignoring the paperballs that kept flying her way. Halfway through class, the door opned and in walked Draco Malfoy. He ran all the way to the front and up to Snape.

"Hey, how's your rash?" He asked in a whisper.

"Draco, I told you not to speak of it!" Snape hissed, grabbing his late pass, and shoving him toward the only empty seat, which happened to be next to Tom.

Hermione had known that Snape was Draco's god-father, but she had never assumed they were actually close. The rash incident proved so apparently. She got back to work on her assignment, putting in the exact amount of ingredients commanded.

She could hear Draco arguing with Tom behind her. "Give me my notebook!" Tom hissed.

"Why? Harboring a secret crush on someone? Is it Lavender? Parvati? Snape?"

Tom gagged, and grabbed for the notebook, to which Draco only smirked, and ran up to Snape. "Severus, keep this until the end of class, will you?"

"Don't use my first name in front of everyone, Draco."

"Sure thing, Severus."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat between Harry and Ron in the Great Hall, happy to be back with them. She was considering switching back to normal Potions, but decided against it. Perhaps she should make some new friends outside of Gryffindor. The only person who was in her class that seemed like a potintial friend was Alice Rila, and the two of them were already close.<p>

Harry and Ron were asking about Quidditch, and Hermione found herself wanting to gag. Was that all they talked about?

She shook her head. As her two friends began to get more into the subject of Quidditch, Hermione found her mind wander of the that night.

_Run._

The writing on the wall would be forever imprinted on her mind. It was odd, how someone would put it _there_ - on a Hogwart's wall - of all places. It had to be someone inside the school then, shouldn't it?

Her mind immediantly suspected the Slytherins. Pansy was too girly. Blaise was to cocky. Draco was too... well he just wouldn't waste his time doing _that_.

Next, her mind wondered to the Ravenclaws. Nobody in that house seemed to have it out for her. Neither did Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

Perhaps they didn't go to Hogwarts.

Who were they? Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes.

She felt someone shake her and looked up into the concerned eyes of Ronald Weasley. "What 's the matter 'Mione?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing."

"You're lying."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Hermione huffed. "I have to go."

"Where?" Ron asked.

"Where do you think?" Hermione asked, picking up her book bag and smirking at Ron.

Ron shared a look with Harry. "The library." They said in unison.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy ran down the hall, a bottle of ointment for Snape's rash in his hands. He ran smack-dab into someone, and fell down.<p>

"Oi!" The person exclaimed.

Draco was just about to yell obsenities at the person when he realized it was Ron. "Watch it, Ronald." He muttered.

Ron scoffed, standing up. "Come'on, I need your help." He muttered, yanking Draco to his feet and dragging him along on his little adventure.

He stopped at the library. Draco gave him an odd look. "If you need help with studing, I think that Granger can help you." He said.

Ron smacked him on the back of the head. "It's about Hermione! Somethings up and she won't tell us."

"Why am I here?"

"You're protecting her."

'Doesn't mean I have to comfort her." Draco said.

Ron rolled his eyes, and ran into the library like a rambonxious squirrel. Draco followed, walking in normally. "Don't you know, Weasley, that if you run in here like that, more people are going to notice?"

Ron rolled his eyes, but couldn't find a retort good enough to reply.

The two enimies - er, uh, frenimies - found Hermione in the back corner of the library. She was sobbing silently, and Ron and Draco shared a look.

"Comfort her." Ron hissed at Draco.

Draco gave Ron and rude look. "Hell no!"

"It'll earn her trust!" Ron replied, giving the blond-headed demon a shove.

* * *

><p>Draco sat down awkwardly next to Hermione. She looked up as if she were a dear caught in the headlights. "Malfoy!" She exclaimed.<p>

"Quiet down, Granger, this is a library. Now, why don't you tell me what's got you so down." Draco said.

Hermione cringed. "I'd rather not tell _you_." She muttered.

Draco laughed. "Obviously. But you better tell someone soon or I'm afraid you might explode." He said.

Hermione stared at him. "Ya know," Draco said, making hand motions, believing Hermione had not undertood his previous statement, "BOOM!"

Despite how hard she tried not to, Hermione giggled. The expression on Draco's face and the pure look of innocence as he tried to eplain 'boom' was quite funny in her eyes.

"I've just been having dreams..." Hermione said.

Draco nodded, like he hadn't known, but in reality, Harry and Ron had informed him of this a while back.

"And..." He said, urging hre to continue.

"And... that's all you're getting out of me." Hermione said. Draco scrunched up his nose.

"Honestly?" He exclaimed. He looked at her. "PLEASE?"

"Why do you want to know?" Hermione asked, as she began to pack her books into her bag.

Draco rolled his eyes. "God forbid a guy try and figure out what's going on with the girl crying in the back of the library." He said.

Once again, Hermione laughed. She scrunched up her nose. "What happened to you?" She asked him.

"I'll tell you when you tell me what's happened to you." Draco replied, smiling such a innocent smile, that Hermione found herself wanting to give him the biggest bear-hug the world had ever known.

She refrained from doing so.

"Well, then I guess I'll never know." She replied. She smirked, threw her bag over her shoulder, and walked away.


End file.
